cutting
by The teller of a broken romance
Summary: kiba is a cutter because his life is horrible for good reason can shino be kiba knight in shine glasses
1. cutting poem

Cut

I cut once and I really liked it

It stung but in a good way

I did it out of peer pressure

Yet I did it for me as well

I loved how it felt to have the crimson colored,

blood trickle down my arm

I did not swipe it away.

I was smiling when I was doing it

And I was over the moon to lick it away

The iron filled blood taste metallic

Does that make me a vampire?

I oh so hope to cut again or

Maybe no.


	2. another day another cut

"Ride it". That was what my stepfather to do after came home from hell, oh I mean school.

It funny how from the very being my life was messed up, only 7 years of my love was enjoyable. My mom and I was always close and happy but that all changed when she met Chuck when I was 6 years old. In the beginning I was happy to finally have father to do all the things that father and sons do but when my mom died of lung cancer which she never told me to the very end. The most valuable thing I own is the locket around my neck with a picture of my mother and me at the park for my 5th birthday. Next to it is another place for a picture with the words "_When you meet your love fill this side and be sure to smile." _

While you may be guessing if I ever filled it out yet and no I have not meet the beuty that is love only pain was my friend.

Chuck is sitting on the sofa in front of the TV with a beer in his hands, he is fat and it is all in his belly (beer belly), his pants are around his ankles. Chuck watching some cheap porn and has an erection, he's about 6in. "Ride my dick now Kiba or ill make you suck it."

In my eye sucking was worst because he had control if I rode him I had a little power. So I drop my backpack and my hoodie, I walk slowly toward him until I'm standing in front of him and drop my jeans/boxers to ground and pull them off. Chuck looks at me with a smile that can make a dictator cry. "Prepare yourself" he says as he throws some lube at my chest, I pop it open and fill my hand and place my finger at my rim and push in then I add two more fingers I hiss as I go knuckles deep then pull out. "Turn around and let daddy see that bubble butt."(he wasn't lying either I did have a round butt that's why I never wear skinny's). I feel him grab my hips with his fat fingers and pull me down until I'm right over is cock. "Put in and make daddy happy" I do as he says I grab his cock and guide it toward my entrance and lower myself on it. I don't stop until I'm fully seated and I grab the arm rest and slow go up and down over, over until he cum inside me moaning my mother's name. "You did good now go to your room you can have breakfast when you wake up tomorrow." O slowly get up I hear a pop as his limp cocks comes out of my entrance I also feel cum run down my legs all I do is gather up my stuff anfd head toward my room in our small apartment. I slam the door and go to the shower turning it on to hot. While taking of my shirt I trace over my cuts on my arm's there diagonal ,I don't want to die I just want to feel.

I go into shower finding my favorite cutting object the good old razor always was a fan of the classics.

Some of you might be wondering how I look so let me tell you I have shoulder lengthen brown hair (chucks makes me keep it because I look more like my mother) I have a curve hips and only 5'3-5'4.

I run the blade across my hips in two straight lines I see the blood on the tile shower floor. The water washes it away, if only it could wash away my problems. I dream if a day that I was still a virgin so I could give it to the person I love.


	3. tales of a broken soul

_Tales of a broken soul_

I woke up the next morning with the sound of Radio/video by system of a down. I looked over at my clock and saw it was only 5:30 am. Then I looked down at my hips which had dried blood on it. 'I should take a shower before Chuck gets up'

I slowly walk to the bathroom stripping away the large shirt I wore to sleep. When I was getting out the shower; I decide to look into the mirror i saw all the scars that litter my once scar less body. I wanted to cry but I heard a loud knock on the door and yell "get the hell out you damn slut." So I sucked in my tears and head out the bathroom chuck was lean against the wall, I walk right past in nothing but my towel. I felt a sharp pain in my right ass cheek I kept walking till I got to my room. I changed into a pair of cargo pants and a green day shirt.

When I was by the door I felt a little dizzy but no big deal right. I continue on to school I hope I feel better later I have go to the pound today and work I was going to play and walk akamura (?). At school was the same I got pick on and was ignored by teachers. But when lunch came I felt eyes on me but I saw nothing a chill ran up my side. The bell rang and I got up for class and got dizzy again Ignored it again and walk to class flitting with my smiley piercing.


End file.
